It's to late
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: A Jori fan fiction i got form thinking about Victorious and A walk to remember there's a longer explanation on the author's note after you read the chapter.
1. backstory and first attraction

Chapter 1

Jade met Tori and from the start she wanted to be her friend. Tori always

seemed like she was in a good mood nothing could break her down. Jade

had not felt like that in years. She needed someone like Tori in her life to

make her happy when she needed it. She had always been afraid to talk to

Tori she thought that she might scare her away. But it seemed like nothing

could scare Tori she was the bravest person Jade had ever met and Jade

would never admit it but when she got scared she wanted someone that was

as brave as Tori to protect her. One day Jade just decided to talk to Tori and

build a friendship with her. "Hey Tori you may not know who I am my name

is Jade West we are in the same theatre class." Tori turned around with a

bright smile on her face and that made Jade's heart melt. "Yea Jade I know

who you are and you know who I am it's nice to finally speak to you." Jade

smiled back and Tori and they continued talking and they found out they

had a lot in common they both loved singing and Jade liked writing plays

and Tori liked performing in plays and Jade promised her next time she

wrote one Tori would get the lead. Tori was so happy that she jumped into

Jade's arms and hugged her and Jade was so happy and hugged her back.

And then when Tori realized what she did she pushed away form Jade and

ran off. When Jade realized what was going on she ran after Tori. "Tori what's wrong." She stopped Tori and turned her around so she could talk to

her. "Jade I'm so sorry I shouldn't have jumped on you I was just so happy

that you would even consider giving the lead in your next play to me I just

got a little overly excited." Jade laughed "Tori it's ok I'm not mad it's cool."

Tori smiled at Jade and Jade offered to drive her home so they could get to

know each other better. She told Tori she would have Beck take her car back

home. Tori agggred and got into Jade's car and they started joking and

laughing and for once Jade was enjoying herself and that had not been a

possibility for the longest time. When they arrived at Tori's house Tori

invited her in and told Jade that her parents wouldn't mind if she invited a

friend to hang out after school. After a few hours Tori's mom came home

and met Jade. "Tori who is this girl? Is she a friend of yours?" Tori smiled at

her mom and introduced Jade. "Yea mom this is one of my new friends Jade.

Jade this is my mom Holly Vega." Tori's mom went upstairs and let Jade and

Tori talk and invited Jade to stay for dinner Jade said she would. After

dinner Tori's family could see after Jade said she was going home that she

was terrified to live her mom was not the nicest person in the world and

always told her to try to fix thing with her dad but he was never around so

she didn't even bother to try. When they saw the fear in her eyes they

offered to let her stay. And Tori said that Jade could share he bedroom with her. Jade tried to decline but Tori's parents didn't give her a choice so she

spent the night with the Vega's and noticed Tori was someone who like to

cuddle and Jade allowed Tori to cuddle with her because truth be told Jade

West had just met Tori Vega and had fallen head over heels in love with this

girl .

A/N: Hey guys it's me I was sitting in my room and was thinking about Victorious and A walk to remember and I love the movie and I love the show. So I kinda too the idea of A walk to remember. Just if you've seen it think of Tori as the Jamie of the story and Jade as the Landon of the story if you don't know what I'm talking about check out the A walk to remember trailer on you tube. And I'm sorry if the format screws up for some reason fan fiction messes up my format and I don't know how to fix it. It's not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta I beta it myself


	2. Only hope

Chapter 2

The next morning Jade awoke and noticed that Tori's arm was holding her

around her waste. She was in a good mood for the first time in the morning.

She hated waking up but if she could wake up to Tori every morning her life

would be complete. Right now Tori was the one thing in Jade's life that was

making her happy. Tori had been bullied and made fun of since the day Jade

met her. She always wanted to fight for Tori but she never was brave enough

to admit her feelings for this girl. Her and Tori were just friends that was it

they would never be anything more at least that was what Jade thought. She

was wrong there was something Tori felt for Jade she just wasn't sure what

it was and she had to figure it out find out what it was she planned to talk to

her friends than Trina see if they could help. So first she talked to her

friends and they had no idea so she went to talk to Trina. "Trina I need your

help." Trina looked up at her little sister. "Tori do you knock I'm busy." Tori

just rolled her eyes. "No your not mom I don't need to follow your list of

rules." Trina loved Tori but she still annoyed her to the high heavens. "ok

Tori what do you want?" Tori walked over and sat next to Trina. "I need

some sisterly advice." Trina finally stopped what she was doing and turned

to her sister. "What's wrong Tori? Do you need a makeover?" Tori looked at

Trina like she was crazy well come to think of it she is crazy. "No it's about someone I like. I'm not sure if they feel the same way I do. Should I tell

them I like them or not." Trina thought about it for a while. "I don't know

Tor I mean are you willing to risk your friendship with this person? I mean

if you tell them and they don't feel the same way it could be awkward. Why

don't you tell them in song that could help you just pick a song and let it

out. I'm pretty sure if they feel the same way they will come to you." After

Trina told her that Tori thought of a song and had the perfect one picked out

so she performed it at one of the concerts that happened at the school.

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing

And laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs I am giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Tori ran off the stage after she sang and Jade got up and followed her. "Tori

wait up! Man you run fast I guess it makes sense you have long legs. That

was a great song I liked it. I hope whoever it was for loves it as much as I

do. I'll see you later in class. Again good job Tori." Jade did not know the

song was for her and Tori did not know how to admit that. She needed Trina

now more than ever.


	3. The truth

Chapter 3

Tori couldn't believe that Jade did not know that the song was for her. She went home and broke down she was heartbroken and she needed to tell Jade. But she knew Jade was with Beck so she planned to make Jade jealous by going out with Andre so she started that plan the next day at school. "Hey Andre I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend. That song I did that night was for you I have always had feelings for you." Andre was shocked he always had feelings for Tori and her innocent attitude it made her cute. "Sure Tori I'd be honoured."

As they walked away form Andre's locked he intertwined his finger with Tori's. When Jade saw them together her heart broke she hoped the song Tori did was for her but she now realized it was for Andre she should have known. She went to find Beck she needed him now more than ever they were no longer dating because he knew about her feelings for Tori so they decided to just be friends.

Jade saw Beck and ran to him and he opened his arms so Jade could cry out her feelings. "Jade what's wrong I thought you were going to talk to Tori about how you felt? I'm guessing form the way your acting it didn't go well." Jade kept crying and Beck let her cry until she was ready to talk to him. "I couldn't tell her she's in love with Andre." Beck couldn't believe what he was hearing Andre had feeling for Tori but he would never do that to Jade unless Tori felt the same way about Andre and they were real Beck knew Tori was a good actress but he could always see if she was lying so he was going to go talk to Tori.

Tori was sitting outside of the school looking over something and she was alone so Beck knew this was the perfect time to talk to her. But Jade beat him there now Jade was going to tell Tori how she really felt so she sat down next to her. Tori looked over at Jade. "People can see." she said while still looking over the book she was reading. "And that would ruin your reputation how?" She asked as she looked over at Tori. "What's that?" Tori help up the book so Jade could see the title. "I'm reading all that plays that Sikowitz talked about." Jade was a little shocked "And how many plays are there?" Tori answered her "100 but then there's the ones we have to read and the ones I want read for fun." Jade nodded. "So is this all on your list to read all this plays." Tori took a drink of her soda and did not answer Jade. "Tori I'm trying here ok? Maybe… maybe I miss spending time with you. Maybe you inspire me."

Tori was still reading the play. "Sounds like bull." Tori said closing her book and finally looking at Jade. "Which part?" Jade asked. "All of it." Tori answered back. "It's not." Jade protested. "Prove it" Tori said as she walked away. Jade sighed then got up and followed Tori. Tori walked out of the school and Jade followed her. "Tori" she yelled as she ran out the door. "Tori" she repeated as she raced out to the parking lot. "You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend." Tori said as she walked to her car. "I don't wanna just be your friend." She said to Tori. "You Don't know what you want."

Tori was just trying to make Jade go away but Jade wouldn't let up. "Neither do you. Ok maybe your just to scared that someone might actually wanna be with you." Tori turned around. "And why would that scare me?" Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind the plays or you freaking music or your friends." Tori turned to walk away but Jade pulled her back? "No the real reason why your scared is because you wanna be with me to." Tori just looked at Jade then got in her car and drove away. She was shocked Jade knew that she felt the same way about her as Jade did about Tori.


	4. i can't date

Chapter 4

Tori ran home and went up to her room and started crying. She wasn't sure if she was happy or upset. She loved Jade there was no doubt about that. Jade may be mean and ruthless but Tori really did like her. She was going to tell Andre tomorrow and try to start something with Jade. So when she got up she put on a white shirt a pair of skinny jeans and her favorite jacket. She walked into the school and went up to Andre. "Hey Andre yesterday when I told you the song I did was for you I was lying." Andre smiled "I know Beck told me it was for Jade. I understand Tori go get Jade."

Tori smiled and gave Andre a hug then ran off to find Jade and talk to her. "Hey Jade look about yesterday I am really truly sorry for what I said." Jade turned and smiled. "Tori it's ok really I'm not mad I promise." Tori grabbed Jade's hand and intertwined their fingers. Jade smiled and they walked through school hand in hand.

When Beck and Andre saw them together they high fived and smiled and walked off to tell Robbie and Cat what happened. But it was too late Cat and Robbie already saw them together so when they guys came to tell them they stopped them and told them they already knew.

At lunch when they all were going to hang out Jade took Tori out for lunch she knew this great place as Tori was heading to meet up with Jade. Sinjin and a few of Jade's other friends had a picture of Tori form the concert and photoshoped it and put her head on a models body and handed them out at school then Sinjin tricked Tori into joining them to eat lunch and when she saw the pictures she was so embarrassed that she tried to run out but Jade stopped her.

"Whoa". Jade walked in and grabbed Tori to stop her from running off. "Look this is about me ok it's not you." Jade dropped her bad next to Tori. "Wait here." Jade walked over and grabbed the picture out of someone's hand and walked over to Moose A/N: (Beck's friend form Canada) and walked over and punched him then left and took Tori home.

When they showed up at Tori's house Jade asked her out but Tori said she couldn't date so Jade was going to ask her dad and convince him to let Tori go out with her.


	5. asking for permission

Chapter 5

Jade drove to Tori's house the next day to ask her parents if they would allow her to take Tori out to dinner that Saturday. She knew Tori's parents liked her but she wasn't sure what they would think if they allowed Tori to go out with her. She needed to prove that she could be trusted and that she would protect Tori at all costs.

When Tori's mom and dad got home they were not surprised to see Jade and Tori sitting on the couch not talking just content being with each other. Jade had her arm on the back of the couch and Tori had her head laying on Jade's shoulder. Jade gave her a quick kiss and then turned to her parents. She was ready to ask the to allow her to take their daughter out.

She stood and walked over to Tori's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Vega I would like to ask you something." Tori's mom turned around. "Please Jade call us Holly and David. What is it?" Jade took a deep breath and began speaking. "I would like to take Tori out to dinner on Saturday night. If that is alright with you." They both looked at Jade then Tori. That was when Tori's father stepped forward.

He walked towards his daughter. "Tori… Do you want to go out with Jade on Saturday?" Tori nodded her head. "Yes daddy I would love to go out with Jade this Saturday." He father smiled. "Then how are you mother and I supposed to say no to something you want." He turned to Jade. "Yes Jade you can take our daughter out on Saturday just bring her home by 11:00.

Jade smiled and walked back over to Tori. Tori smiled back at her and gave her a kiss.

Tori's parents smiled and again allowed Jade to stay the night but told them both there was an open door policy. Tori just blushed and ran upstairs to her room with Jade in tow. She closed her door and her and Jade sat together talking. While they were doing that Jade was also trying to think where she should take Tori for their date.

She had the perfect place she called Beck and asked if he could call his dad and reserve the restaurant for 5:00 Saturday night and he told her he would call his dad now. Jade had the whole date planned out for the rest of the week Jade kept leaving presents in Tori's locker and told her she needed to bring everything she was being given to their date on Saturday. When Saturday rolled around Jade was ready. She got out of her car walked up to Tori's door. She knocked and waited.


	6. The date

Chapter 6

When Tori came downstairs in a dress that made Jade's jaw drop when Tori opened the door. "Wow Tor baby you look amazing." Tori smiled at her girlfriend. "Come on let's go I need to be home at 11:00 remember." Jade nodded and took Tori off to dinner and they had a friend of Beck's dad take them to a private area he set up just for them. They walked and sat down and looked over the menu.

Then the ordered and ate they then took their dinner plates and brought them desert. "Jade I have something I want to tell you I have a list of things I wanna do and I want to tell you a few of them. One is to be in two place at once another is to get a tattoo and befriend someone I don't like back then that was you but none of those are number one on my list." When the waiter came back and took their plates Tori asked Jade to dance. "Would you like to dance?" Jade looked around then answered Tori. "Sorry I don't dance." "Me neither I mean not usually in front of everybody."

Jade looked back at the dance floor. "No I mean I don't at all as in I can't" Jade laughed. "Everybody can dance. Come on you can't be that bad. Please for me. Come on." Tori got up and Jade followed and led her to the dance floor. Jade stepped on Tori's foot. "Sorry I told you I was bad at this." They both smiled "But I all fairness you did warn me right." Jade nodded "That's right. So what's number one on your list?" Tori shook her head telling Jade she was not going to tell her than smiled at her. Jade smiled back. "ok number one on my list is making it here in Los Angles." Tori looked at her. "Making it isn't the problem it's knowing what your doing to be able to make it." Jade looked down at Tori. "What do you mean?" "Meaning you can be in anything. Then they continued dancing then Jade helped Tori with her two thing on her list being in two place at once then getting a tattoo and then took her home.

Since it was late Tori invited Jade to stay and Jade could not find it in her to say no. So Jade and Tori went up to Tori's room she gave Jade a shirt and sweatpants to wear to bed and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms that night and slept soundly for the first time ever.

A/N: I know it's short the next one will be longer I promise please read and review.


	7. Te amo

Chapter 7

The next morning Tori and Jade got up to get ready for school and to let their friends know that it was no experiment it was real. Jade drove Tori to school and when they got out of the car Andre and Beck ran over and hugged them tightly. They both smiled and hugged the boys back. "I'm really happy for you Tori you deserve this." Tori smiled then hugged Andre again. She now knew her friends were ok with her being with Jade. Tori looked at Jade. "I love you. I hope you know that." Jade just responded by kissing Tori. Tori was going to perform for a record producer that day at school and she planned on singing a love song to Jade. She got up on stage and began.

Te amo, te amo

She says to me

I hear the pain in her voice

Then we danced underneath the candelabra

She takes the lead

That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over

Then she said te amo

Then she put her hand around my waist

I told her no

She cried te amo

I told her I'm not gonna run away

But let me go

My soul hears her cry

Without asking why

I said te amo

Wish somebody tell me what she said

Don't it mean I love you

Think it means I love you

Don't it mean I love you

She looked around the crowd and saw Jade smiling at her and she saw Jade mouth te amo to her and she smiled and continued singing.

Te amo, te amo

She's scared to breathe

I hold her hand I got no choice uh

Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water

I start to leave

She's begging me and asking why it's over

Then she said te amo

Then she put her hand around my waist

I told her no

She cried te amo

I told her I'm not gonna run away

But let me go

My soul hears her cry

Without asking why

I said te amo

Wish somebody tell me what she said

Don't it mean I love you

Think it means I love you

Don't it mean I love you

Tori started strutting around the stage dancing and putting on a show for Jade and Jade just smiled and licked her lips she knew Tori was trying to turn her on.

Listen we can dance

But you gotta watch your hands

Watch me all night, I move under the light because I understand

That we all need love

And I'm not afraid

I feel the love but I don't feel that way

Then she said te amo

Then she put her hand around my waist

I told her no

She cried te amo

I told her I'm not gonna run away

But let me go

My soul hears her cry

Without asking why

I said te amo

Wish somebody tell me what she said

Don't it mean I love you

Think it means I love you

Don't it mean I love you

Think it means I love you

I love you

Te amo, te amo

Don't it mean I love you

Jade ran over to Tori. "Did you mean everything in that song? Do you really love me?" Tori just laughed and walked away and Jade ran after her like a lost puppy. As she was walking by Beck muttered "Whipped" and Jade socked him on the arm then continued following Tori.


	8. When the time is right

Chapter 8

Jade and Tori went out that night after they left the school and Jade brought Tori home a little later than usual. "Tori say goodnight to Jade." Tori did not understand why her dad had to come out and make Jade leave right away. Her father loved Jade she didn't understand why her father was acting this way. As Jade left she gave Tori a quick kiss and said goodbye to Tori and her father. "Look Tori you know I have no problem with Jade. She is good for you I can see that. Still you need to end this your doctor called today. You don't have long maybe a few months but you need to end this now be fair to her you need to tell her."

Tori had tears welling up in her eyes. Her disease was taking over and she would not live to spend her entire life with Jade. Her and Jade had discussed their future even then Tori knew they could never have a future together no matter what. She knew her dad was right she had to tell Jade sooner or later and she knew it would break Jade's heart. Tori awoke the next morning and she was going to tell Jade today just to break the ice. She walked out and saw Jade sitting in her car waiting for her. Tori laughed and then she got in the car. "Have you been sitting in front of my house all night?" Jade shook her head and then drove herself and Tori to school. When they got out of the car they headed off to find their friends.

When they met up with them Tori pulled Andre aside he was the only one out of the group that knew about her disease. "Andre when Jade dropped me off last night my dad told me my doctor called. I only have a few months left and I haven't told Jade I have leukemia and I don't know how to tell her I can't really do it through song." Andre looked shocked but then he smiled. "You can do it through song Tor but I don't think you should tell her when the time is right. She loves you I'm sure she'll stay by your side no matter what you tell her. Tori you can tell everyone else but tell Jade when you guys are alone. Maybe one day when she's walking you home it might be a good idea then."

Tori smiled at Andre she knew she could count on him. Today was not the right time to tell Jade like Andre said she would tell Jade when the time was right. They all had a good time that day and Tori's mom offered to let Jade stay the night with them again and she happily aggred. When her and Tori went to bed Jade fell asleep instantly but Tori lay awake and she heard her parent's arguing downstairs. She knew what they were arguing about and she was glad Jade was asleep. "How could you let Jade stay the night you know Tori dosen't have long she hasn't even told Jade yet?" Tori's mom sighed. "We need to let her spend as much time as she can with Tori before she dies. We need Jade to be there she is keeping Tori happy until her life is over." Tori's dad sighed then walked upstairs and went to bed and Tori's mom followed him.

Tori had a nightmare and she woke up screaming Jade woke up beside her and was a little worried. "Hey Tori are you ok? Did something happen?" Tori just shook her head. "No I just had a nightmare let's get back to sleep so we can get to school early tomorrow." Jade smiled and layed back down and Tori did the same. She had tears running down her face she was afraid of telling Jade. She was scared Jade would leave her when she found out.


	9. Telling Jade

Chapter 9

Today was the day Tori planned to tell her friends she had leukemia and then tell Jade when she walked her home that night. She was not sure how her friends would react to this news but she knew they had a right to know.

When she got to the school she told Andre she wanted him there for support. When she found him she grabbed him and they headed over to where their friends were at. "Hey guys I have something I want to tell you before Jade gets here. I just hope you guys don't tell her I want to tell her on my own time if you guys don't mind. Andre already knows what I'm about to tell you. I have leukemia after Jade dropped me off my dad told me my doctor called and said I only have a few months left to live."

Tori's friends did not know what to do or say to her. They couldn't fix this they just did not understand why someone as kind and pure hearted as Tori had to have a disease like this that was affecting her. When they all said Jade walking up they put smiles on their faces and started conversations and Tori was thankful that they were not going to say a word to Jade. Jade walked over and gave Tori a kiss and put a hand around Tori's waste and they all headed into the school. All day Tori was freaking out and running ever scenario on how Jade would react when she told her she was sick and would die in a few months.

As they were walking home after school Tori was quiet and Jade wanted to find out why. "Hey Tori why are you so quiet? Are you worried about your college applications." Tori shook her head. "No I'm not going to college." They continued walking then Jade spoke up again. "Are you gonna take a year off try the peace core thing." Tori shook her head again then Jade stopped her. "Hey what are you going to do?" Tori turned towards Jade. "I'm sick." Jade answered back. "I'll take you home you'll be better in the morning." Tori spoke over her. "No Jade I'm sick." Jade just stared at her. "I have leukemia." Jade just chuckled. "No your 18 your perfect." Tori spoke to prove to Jade she was not kidding. "No I found out a few months ago that I've stopped responding to treatments." Jade face dropped. "So why didn't you tell me?" Tori's voice started to break. "The doctor said I should go on and live life normally as best I could I didn't want anyone to be weird around me." Jade was furious. "Including me!?" Tori started crying. "Especially you. You know I was getting along with everything fine I accepted it and then you happened. I do not need a reason to be angry at god for what he did . I'm sorry Jade I love you but I have to go." With that Tori ran off and then Jade ran back home got in her car and drove to calm herself down.


	10. Jade understands

Chapter 10

Jade went straight home she was going to lose Tori and she was not ready for that. She called Beck and he came straight over. "Beck I can't lose Tori I just got her." Beck just sat their quietly to let Jade vent. "She means everything to me Beck we need to help her." Beck finally spoke. "Jade there is nothing we can do I know you don't want to lose her but there is no way to help her I'm really sorry." Jade kept trying to think if her mom or dad knew a doctor that could help her and she couldn't think of anyone.

Beck went home and Jade woke up the next morning and went to go see Tori. As she was leaving Tori's father saw her and he went to go talk to Jade. "Hello Jade it's nice to see you." Jade smiled "You too Mr. Vega I just need you to tell Tori I'm not going anywhere please." Tori's father nodded. "Of course Jade I'll let Tori know." Jade then went back home and then the next morning she was working on a friends car when Tori came by.

She closed the hood of the car and walked over to Tori. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner." Jade answered back. "No I made you do to many things -" Tori interrupted her. "No if anything you kept me healthy longer." Jade swallowed down a lump in her throat. "Are you scared?" Tori did the same. "To death." A frown formed on Jade's face. Tori let out a smile. "Lighten up." Jade looked up with the same sad expression on her face. "It's not funny." Suddenly a frown found it's way to Tori's face. She was quiet for a moment then she spoke. "I'm afraid of not being with you." Jade looked Tori in the eyes then put her hands in both sides of her face. "Oh baby that will never happen." Then she pulled her into a hug. "I'll be here."

That night Jade wnet inside and asked her mom to teach her how to dance then she went to Tori's and pulled her out on her balcony and danced with her and spent every waking moment she could with her. The next day as Jade was with Tori all her friends came over to spend time with her and they didn't talk about her disease they acted like everything was normal and that was they way Tori wanted ut like nothing had changed she was happy that she had friends that would stick by her till the end she loved them alll. Beck was like the older brother her was always there for her and Jade to protect them and help them feel better. Andre was like the middle brother he was fun when he needed to be and a confident for Tori when Jade was not around. Robbie was like the little brother. The joxter her could make someone laugh when they needed it and for Tori that was a lot. She needed someone like him and Cat was the sister she helped Robbie make Tori laugh as much as possible. Last but not least we Jade Tori's love her life everything to her. Jade was not like the rest she was family no matter what. Tori always loved Jade but with the way Jade treated her she'd never thought that Jade would ever love her she was wrong.

Jade was headed home but Tori asked her to stay and Jade would never deny a request from her girlfriend so she stayed the night and did not leave Tori's side even when Tori was admitted to the hospital.


	11. Will you marry me

Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry I have been gone for so long. I was sick with a virus all week and without a laptop I was not able to update I will update all my stories so if you follow me you will get a lot of updates.

Tori was asleep in the hospital bed and Jade was sitting there waiting for her to wake up. Suddenly Tori's eyes fluttered open. Jade looked up and smiled at her. "Hey baby." Tori smiled back. "Hey" she said weakly. They just sat quiet just staring at one another they didn't know what to say. "How are you doing Jade? You look tired you should go home." Jade shook her head. "No I'm not tired and I am not leaving your side no matter what." Tori smiled and put a hand on Jade's cheek. "I'll be fine I promise. Don't look so worried." Tears began to from behind Jade's eyes. "How can I not worry Tori you could die. I can't lose you after all this." Tori smiles weakly. "You won't I promise." Jade sat with Tori and they just talked.

Tori had fallen asleep and Jade sat there waiting for her to wake up. Tori's dad tried to make Jade go home but Jade didn't want to leave and Tori's dad saw that she was slowly waking up and he asked Jade if he could talk to her for a few minutes. "I'll be right outside." Jade had told Tori and she nodded and Jade walked out. Tori and her dad sat there quietly and Tori was waiting for her dad to speak. "Daddy what's going on?" Tori's dad looked up and smiled. "I have some good news sweetie." Tori lay there waiting for her dad to continue. "I got a call from Jade's father. I turns out Jade's mother had told him what was going on and Jade's father paid in full for you to have home care. You can leave and be taken care of at your home instead of this hospital." Tori smiled at her dad and told her to go get Jade so Tori could tell her. Tori's dad did just that and when Jade saw Tori smiling she knew it must have been something good. "What are you smiling about Tor?" Tori laughed. "Your dad. Your mom had called him and told him what was going on and he called a friend of his and they paid in full for me to have private home care instead of getting care in this hospital. I can go home."

Jade smiled and let out a laugh of relief and got up and hugged Tori best she could. "Well then let's get you out of here and take you home." The doctor came in to check everything and to get the papers. Tori's father and mother filled them out and then they all left and took Tori home and they allowed Jade to stay with Tori until she had to go home and she accepted their choices and saw Tori every chance she got. She also found something for Tori that was made by her and Tori's friends. It was a video of what everyone at Hollywood Arts thought of Tori. Everything they said was all good nothing bad. Then one night Jade decided to help Tori with the first thing on her list. To get married in the church where her parents got married. David and Holly gave Jade their blessing to ask Tori to marry her so she did that night. "Tori do you love me?" Tori looked over in shock. "Of course I do." Jade smiled. "Will you do something for me." Tori replied in a whisper. "Anything." Jade smiled wider. "Will you marry me?"


	12. The wedding

Chapter 12

Tori said yes to Jade's proposal and they all worked with Tori and Jade's moms to plan their wedding. The girls went with Tori to get their dresses and to help her find her own. The boys went with Jade to get their tuxes and to help Jade find one. Then a few weeks later the date came and they were ready to finally get married. Tori and Jade were nervous but they both knew they were doing the right thing Jade's mission was to make Tori happy and whatever Tori wanted Jade was going to give her. Jade was everything Tori wanted and more. Tori knew she wouldn't be around for much longer but she wanted to spend her last few days as Jade's wife.

When it started Jade was standing there waiting for Tori to come thourgh those doors. When she did Jade could not look away Tori looked perfect in her eyes. Jade could not imagine anyone better for her. When Tori made it to Jade they whispered I love you to each other than the minister spoke. "Do you Jadelyn West take Victoria Vega to be your wife to have and to hold to cherish and care for her as long as you both shall live?" Jade smiled at her soon to be wife. "I do." The minister than turned to Tori. "Do you Victoria Vega take Jadelyn West to be your wife to have and to hold to cherish and care for her as long as you both shall live?" Tori did the same to Jade. "I do." The minister thank spoke to everyone. "Then by the power invested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you women and wife. You may kiss.

Jade pulled Tori in for a mind blowing kiss then at the reception when they went for their first dance the song playing was only hope and that was the first song Tori ever sang to Jade. They smiled then sat down. When Tori threw the bouquet Cat got it and they knew she was the next to get married. A few months after the wedding Tori died and Jade was heartbroken but she knew this day would come soon. A few days later she went to visit her wife alone without her friends she needed to take to Tori alone. "Hey Tor baby it's me. I miss you so much babe I don't know how I managed to live without you before we admitted how much we loved each other. Tori please come back your to young to be dead I can't lose you I still need you. Baby please we can find a way to save you just please come back." Jade began to cry as she cried for her lost wife.

Jade started begging for Tori as she cried. "Please baby. At least take me with you so I can be by your side. I need you with me forever we were meant to be forever." Jade stopped crying slowly and she got in her car and went to go visit Tori's parents. As she got to the door she knocked and Trina opened the door. "Hey Jade come on in I'll let them know you're here. It's good to see you." Jade smiled at Trina. "Good to see you to." A few minutes later Tori parents came down the stairs. "Hey Holly, David." it's good to see you." They smiled at Jade. "You too so how is Tori?" They always asked her that and they always talked about their memories of Tori.

A/N: there will be an epilogue with a song. As usual the song will be the name of the title and of course this time Jade will be singing.


	13. Here without you

Chapter 13

Jade was sitting with all her friends by Tori's tombstone she was finally going to sing to her wife to say goodbye for good. Andre was sitting ready with his guitar and he started playing and Jade began to sing.

_**A hundred days have made me older**_

_**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

_**A thousand lies have made me colder**_

_**And I don't think I can look at this the same**_

_**But all the miles that separate**_

_**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But your still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But your still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me**_

They all started harmonizing as Jade continued singing and tears started to come out of her eyes.

_**The miles just keep rolling**_

_**As the people leave their way to say hello**_

_**I've heard this life is overrated**_

_**But I hope that it gets better as we go**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But your still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But your still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

_**Everything I know and everywhere I go**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

_**And when the last one falls**_

_**When it's all said and done**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love **_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But your still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But your still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

Jade started crying harder and harder and her friends came over and hugged her suddenly she heard a whisper a voice that sounded like Tori's say "Thank you. I love you I always will." Jade smiled and her tears started drying her friends left and she said she would see them tomorrow. She kissed her fingers than placed them on Tori's name. "I love Tori Vega- West. Your still with me in my heart and dreams."

A/N: the story is done I hope you guys or gals enjoyed it. I may write another Jori story I'm not sure yet.


End file.
